Kids of the 7: A new group of heroes Book 1
by awesomegirl5505
Summary: The heroes of Olympus are back. This time it's their kids who are going to do the work. I do not own anything except my OCs and the plot. Hope you like. Rated T just in case. I'll repeat I do not own PJO or HOO.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs, Rick Riordan created pjo and hoo I do not own it

3rd person pov:

The girl limped out of the recently ruined house and took a look at the recharge that had been made of the army of monsters. The girl's face showed sadness and determination "why did you attack us?" The girl mumbled her long reddish carmalish hair held back in a braid whipped around the air in the wind. The girl's mother and father had been taken by the army of monsters that had attacked a couple minutes ago, she hadn't been able to save them from being captured "I know I need to do something, but what can I do?" The girl mumbled sadly and thoughtfully limping up the stairs to the bathroom to grab some bandages for her leg, and about every other place on her body, she had been badly banged up by the army, which was surprising considering she was an excellent fighter. Her mind whirled with ideas to help them until her brain landed on one "why did I not think about that first" the girl cursed herself as she grabbed a roll of bandages from the cabinet, the rest of her medicine had been taken by the monsters, or destroyed, most likely destroyed. The girl wrapped up her leg and walked over to her now ruined room, she grabbed some combat boots and slipped them on, then she grabbed a new shirt and slipped it on, over it she put some armor. Purple tendrils of magic wrapped around the girl's fingers. The girl walked out of the house as the police started to arrive, she broke into a slow run, she ran towards camp. A roar echoed behind her "drat" the girl said her backpack slightly slipping off one of her shoulders. The girl quickened her pace as the roaring got louder, she jumped into the water and waded through the current. She didn't dare look back, the island started to come into view _almost there_ the girl thought as a roar sounded right behind her.

Author's note: Don't worry, you'll find out more about this mystery girl later, put in your guesses on who she is, best guess gets a mention in the next chapter, hopefully. Yes she does live, for now. This is going to be a three or four book series probably. Hope you like, trust me I think you will. I'll try to update soon. I'm going to try once every couple days so I never fall behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs. Rick Riordan is the owner of pjo and hoo

Justin pov:

Every camper heard the roar. Justin nearly dropped his spear when he heard it. Justin instantly took off for where the roar had sounded, his three friends on his heels, Jose, Anna and Lily. The four stopped at the cliff and looked down at the ocean, the other campers followed them. The sight would have shocked anyone, demigod or not, 5 boats full of monsters of all kinds were coming towards the island. They seemed to be chasing someone. A girl swam up onto the banks of the island. Justin instantly took off towards the girl to help. Turns out the girl was fine on her own. She was catching her breath "are you okay?" Justin called nearing, as he got closer he got a better look at the girl. She had long reddish carmalish hair held back in a long braid, she had stunning blue eyes that Justin swore he had seen before, the answer was right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't seem to say it. The girl glanced his way right as a scream tore the air, it was Jose "RELLA!" he screamed jumping down onto the ledge and starting to climb down "Jose!" The girl yelled back a smile lighting her pretty face, suddenly another roar tore through the air, the ships were nearing them "SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS" A voice boomed from the biggest boat, it was obviously a titan "OVER MY DEAD BODY" The girl yelled back getting to her feet, her eyes burned with determination "OR ELSE WE WILL RESORT TO FORCE" The titan boomed "TRY IT. I DARE YOU. YOU'LL END UP DEAD LIKE THE OTHERS" The girl screamed and a blast of power exuding from the girl blasted Justin backwards. The girl was surrounded by a purple aura, a sword had appeared in each of her hands, both of them were made out of a mix imperial gold and celestinal bronze probably by how they looked. That's when the attack began on the island, the island most demigods called home, the island where it would all begin.

Author's note: Who is this mysterious girl? How does the new introduced character Jose know her? How is Justin going to fit into this story? Who are Anna and Lily? Who is the Titan? Will these new introduced characters be able to defeat all those monsters? I'm trying to answer all those questions soon, but for now, take a wild guess. Hope you all have enjoyed this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Jose pov:

What in the name of all the gods is Rella doing here? Especially followed by an army? Who would be attacking Jose's little sis? Oh well they would get what was coming to them. Jose jumped the last couple feet off of the cliff just as the monsters got out of the boats and the attack began. Jose grabbed his huge hammer out of his tool belt and set it on fire. He jumped into the fight. He could hear mingled shouts and screams as the other demigods began to join the fight. "Prometheus! What are you doing here, I sent you to Tartarus!" one of the camp directors, , yelled, his sword riptide slashing through the monsters. The titan did not reply and in a second Jose knew why, as the monsters started to die and get sent to Tartarus, their numbers dropped until barely any were left. Rella was standing in front of the titan, her swords gleamed at her sides, her breathing was rapid and her lip was bloody, she had cuts on her body and looked like she was about to faint, but that was not what Rella's was like. "What happened to my mom and dad, I know you know, tell me" Rella demanded. The sentence seemed to set Jose's brain on fire, mom, dad, what was Rella talking about. "I will never tell you where they are! You will lose this battle puny demigod. You will never be able to save your parents. War is coming and this time there is no way that the good can win" the Titan cackled evilly "There is always a way to win. I will find my mom and dad. No matter what you say or do. I'll fight" Rella replied and power exploded from his sister, and Jose's brain finally realized what had happened to his parents. His parents, Calypso and Leo Valdez, had been kidnapped.

 _Author's note: Big reveal! Now you know who Jose's parents are, and more about the new girl. But what about the others? What about the other kids of the 7? What's going to happen to Leo and Calypso? And what about Prometheus the titan who attacked? And which surprise characters shall come into this story? Sorry that most of these chapters are short, I'm not really that good at long chapters._ _Sorry if the name is different in some places, I changed it at the last second._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Estrella pov:

Estrella tightened her grip on her swords as she took another step forwards towards the titan. Her body sparked with anger, her purple aura grew bigger by the second. Jose had often told her that she was the most deadliest girl he knew, Estrella did not argue with that. "Do you really think I'm giving up now! After all I've done in my life! Well then you're wrong!" Estrella shouted whirling into battle. She vanished and transported to right next to the titan and she slashed him before he could find out what had happened. Estrella got ready to stab him but the titan parried, after that Estrella just went on auto pilot. She was slashing and stabbing, power flowed through her body. She felt power explode off herself, the titan was thrown onto his back. Estrella walked over to him and pointed her sword right at his neck, she placed her foot on the titan's chest to keep him again. There was no mercy in Estrella's hard smack dab blue eyes "Tell me where my mom and dad are. Or else you won't live on earth for much longer." Estrella growled, she could hear silence around her as she had stunned every single camper. The titan cackled "you actually think I'm going to tell you" the titan cackled and moved his hand to strike upward at Estrella's leg on top his body. The magic around it penetrated her army and slashed down the side of Estrella's leg "RELLA!" She heard a panicked yell as she stumbled backwards her legs buckling beneath her from pain. This is the last straw Estrella thought her pain turning into anger. All that pent up anger released from her with one angry scream, every monster in a one mile radius instantly turned into golden dust, she saw the breath being knocked out of the titan and his face scrunching up in pain. Estrella struck down at him with both of her swords at the same time, sending him on a one way trip to Tartarus. Estrella sat back, her swords vanished and her aura vanishing, her ears rang and her vision started to go black, pain flared from each part of her body. _This is just a part of the first wave of this war_ a voice said in her brain as she started to faint "Rella!" the same voice that had yelled before yelled she heard footsteps on pounding the sand coming in her direction as she collapsed, her injuries becoming clearer then ever, Estrella hadn't bandaged up that good before she had left, now she was paying the price for not having. Estrella was sucked into the world of dreams. Unfortunately she was a demigod, and that meant demigod dreams, or to phrase it more correctly, demigod nightmares.

Authors note: Yeah I know this battle is short but I'm not that good at fight scenes, it's just for a starting wave. Hope you've liked this so far. You are starting to see what I'm going to be calling anger magic. Rella is extremely powerful and I'm trying to not make her completely overpowered. But what is the full extent of Rella's magic? And what about Jose? Will our new group of heroes meet their match in Leo's and Calypso's capture? And what about the war the voice spoke of? You're going to have to wait to hear those answers. And yes Estrella and Rella are the same person. I'm going to start on the next book soon, so look out for it. I'm thinking of calling it Kids of the 7 book 2: The hunters arise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Lily pov:

Lily had to admit the first time she had seen the girl she had been jealous, not because of her skills, but because Jose seemed to know her. When the girl fainted after having wowed everyone, including Lily, when she beat the titan, Jose raced over to her and picked up the girl. Lily, Anna and Justin ran over to his side where he was taking the girls pulse "Well don't just stand there! She needs a medic! NOW!" Jose looked panicked. Then the whole camp unfroze and the next hour became total havoc of them getting pushed around and questions being asked.

- _one hour later-_

Lily sat around the girls bed with Anna, Jose, and Justin. A Apollo girl named Melody was checking her over. "So Jose, mind explaining? You seem to know this girl." Mr. Jackson asked, he was also sitting around the girl, along with his wife, Mrs. Chase. Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase were Anna's parents. "Yeah, guys this is Estrella Valdez, my thirteen year old younger sister, who has wicked sword skills" Jose said "WHAT?" Anna yelled, to tell the truth, Lily was glad, this girl wasn't Jose's girlfriend, she still had a chance with him. "Yeah, guess I kinda forgot to tell you about her, she's supposed to be coming next year" Jose rubbed the back of his head "also, piece of advice, call her Rella, she really hates the name Estrella" Jose added with a snort "Why do you think she came?" Mrs. Chase asked drumming her finger on the bed, she had been silent for most of the conversation, just studying the girl's face "I don't know, and I kinda don't want to consider the possibilities" Jose looked down "I hate to say this, but your lil sis is probably a better swordsman then me" Mr. Jackson noted "I wouldn't be surprised, Rella has been fighting monsters with those swords forever, at least since she was 4, and she always had a gift for it." Jose said "now I see why you didn't tell us about her" Mrs. Chase said and everyone turned to look at her "You were afraid no one would like you anymore because you would be constantly outshined by her." Mrs. Chase said, a far away look in her storm grey eyes. "I was stupid to think that, I mean Rella never tried to get better then me, all she wanted was to live and keep me alive" Jose looked down, red on his cheeks "No way would we ever hate you Jose" Lily smiled and through her arm around Jose "aww J, you never told me you had a girlfriend" a voice laughed. Rella was sitting up with Melody by her side smiling, Rella was smirking, her blue eyes sparkled with happiness "we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend" Jose and Lily snapped at the same time blushing, everyone else started to laugh "you sure about that?" Rella asked an innocent look on her face "shut up" Jose muttered slapping his hand over Rella's mouth in embarrassment "don't you have more important things to talk about, like why you came to camp?" Jose asked, everyone immediately stopped laughing and looked at Rella who looked down, Melody got up and left the room for some reason. "Mom and Dad were captured" Rella said in a dry voice, not looking at anyone, as everyone turned suddenly quiet.

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is terrible, I was just mostly using it to start my romance, guess which one. So far we've found out Leo and Calypso's kids, and Percabeth kid, but what about the rest of the 7's kids? And who's this new character Melody? I'll try to reveal more about Melody, but she isn't that big of a character. Also these are what I ship! If you have a problem with them don't hate on me! Hope you have liked this so far. Also this series shall contain no Solangelo or Pernico considering I am a Reynico fan. I will include Will Solace in my series, or at least a very close person to him... Mwahahaha. No hate on my shippings please, you can send me ships you like that you want included in this book, that don't have Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Will, Nyssa, Clarisse, or Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Jose pov:

Jose knew it was true, but he didn't want to believe it. Tears slid down Jose's face, he looked down so no one would see them "are you sure?" Jose asked sadly "yeah, I'm- I'm- I'm sorry" Rella stumbled on the I'm. "What happened?" Jose asked "An army attacked our house, when i was fighting them they knocked out mom and dad, I wasn't able to get to them in time" Rella said. "You don't sound sad that your mom and dad might have died" Anna burst out "you're not even crying" Anna pointed out, Jose glanced up to see Rella face unstained, she hadn't been crying recently that was obvious, Jose didn't care, Rella didn't like to cry, Jose had only seen Rella cry two or three times in her life . "I do not like to cry" Rella said her voice edged with hardness "Why don't we drop the subject for now, we need to find out where Leo and Calypso are. And I believe Rella needs to heal" Mrs. Chase pointed out "yeah" everyone agreed except Rella, who just sat there looking dejected. Finally just Rella and Jose were sitting there "It'll be okay Relly, trust me" Jose said trying to comfort his younger sister, he walked over and sat on the side of the bed and hugged Rella. Jose could hear Rella trying not to cry "It's alright to cry" Jose whispered in Rella's ear "I just want us to be a happy family Jose! After we just found them a couple years ago now I don't know if they're even alive or not!" Rella said into his shirt. "I know Relly, I know, just keep your head up and believe" Jose said in a loving voice "now why don't you rest" Jose said realizing suddenly Rella had already fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled and layed her down on the bed and pulled up the blanket. "Sleep tight lil sis" Jose murmured in her ear and stood up and exited the infirmary. "Is she asleep?" a voice asked as he exited, it was the girl that had been healing Rella, Melody. "yeah" Jose answered "I'll go in and check on her" Melody entered the infirmary. Jose went towards bunker 9 to get his thoughts in order "you want some company?" Lily asked catching up to him Lily looked a lot like her mom Piper, except the ends of her hair were blond, like her father Jason's blond hair color. Lily was the most beautiful girl Jose had ever seen in Jose opinion. "Yeah sure, thanks." Jose answered smiling at her "I'll help you find your mom and dad in any way I can Jose, you don't need to do this alone" Lily said looking at Jose straight in the eyes. Jose felt as if Lily was looking straight into his soul "I have a feeling though, I won't be able to choose who's coming, this is Rella's quest probably. Earlier today you and Anna seemed to be kind of mad that Rella wasn't crying from pain and sadness like most would when their parents were kidnapped. That's because Rella isn't normal, I myself have only seen her cry once or twice." Jose had no idea why he had blurted that out "I'm going to go see Rachel" Jose ran off blushing, feeling Lily's gaze on his back.

Author's note: I've already begun the shipping, but there's going to be a lot more, right now I'm trying to figure out a way to make a shipping I'm putting in this book cuter then Percabeth. You will know what shipping that is in the third book probably. Or forth. But I have a lot planed for this. And we still need to find out more about Justin. And what about Hazel and Frank? We still need to figure out who their kid is. And trust me on this, this book will get a lot of fighting once the adventure gets started. Also sorry for the long authors notes, I just like talking a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Melody pov (bet you didn't see that one coming):

Melody walked into the room where Rella was staying to see Rella bouncing a ball off the wall "Nice to see that you aren't even trying to get your strength back" Melody said dryly startling Rella "oh, it's just you umm... whatever your name is" Rella said smiling "My name's Melody Sol, I'm a daughter of Apollo, cabin leader, I've been at camp since I was 10" Melody replied a smile tugging on her lips "It's a honor to meet you" Melody added as a slight afterthought. "What do you mean by that?" Rella asked cocking her head "Well, your dad is a hero of war and your mom is a goddess, I've been hearing about your dad ever since I arrived at camp. Along with hearing about Anna's parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Lily's parents, Piper McLean and Jason Grace, and Justin's parents, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang." Melody said sitting on the side of Rella's bed looking downwards "You were amazing on the battlefield, I've never seen a fighter that good, or a style of fighting like that" Melody admitted. "I'm not that good, I've just had more years of practice then I can remember." Rella said. "Hey mind telling me more about yourself? Your the first person other then my brother that has been nice to me." Rella asked smiling at Melody "Well, I lived with my mother until I was 9, that's when she died, my mom was quite nice, we lived in Oklahoma. I left home and began to travel trying to find my dad. I was taken to camp by a satyr and began to live here. I got adopted by my half brother Will Solace and his wife Nyssa. I went to live with them during the school year." Melody said letting her whole life story rush out "Oh, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like. When I was one year old Hera took me and Jose from our mom and dad, which she had stranded in Africa during that time. She sent us to live in a small kinda village with a family. Then when I was 4 Hera lifted us out of there and plopped is in a abusive orphanage where we had work for the person in charge along with the other children until when I was 6 when we found Piper and Jason and they helped us find our mom and dad" Rella said. "Sounds a lot worse then mine" Melody commented "depends how you look at it. Now I'm kind of understanding why Hera did that. She had seen that something like this was going to happen and I would need all the training I could get." Rella said softly. Melody stood up and tossed Rella a vial "you get out there and save your mom and dad Rella. That stuff should help you heal. And when you get back you're so showing me how to kick butt like that" Melody smiled and walked out, her hands in her pockets. She was happy that she was getting a chance to help, to do something good, she might not be an oracle but Melody could tell that the attack on camp was only the beginning, she would defend camp with her life, it was time to get training with her buddies, Evelynn, Calliah, John, Angelica, Adam, and Raven, maybe with Tyler, Jane and James as well.

Author's note: yeah I know it was a stupid way to show you guys who Justin's parents are. You guys might not see Melody for a while, she isn't going to be a big character in the series, she's just the girl I'm using as the resident healer. And yeah backstory time. You'll hear more about it in the third book probably when we get to see what everyone's worst fear is. And yeah I'm kinda spoiling it but IDC, I still haven't spoiled the best parts. Also no complaining on who I paired Will with, I ship it and that's that! Question: do you guys think I should make a book on my minor characters? Answer please so I know if I should post it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Estrella pov:

"Finally" Estrella called as Jose came into view. She had been waiting outside the Oracle's cave for the last 3 minutes. After she had drunk the vial Melody had given her that made her feel like she could run laps around Long Island Sound. "What are you doing here Relly?" Jose asked coming to stand by her "to get a prophecy duh" Estrella rolled her eyes. then she looked directly into Jose's eyes, they were the exact shape and color as Estrella's _you realize that this is a quest for the both of us. Not just you_ Estrella thought _yeah_ Jose mentally replied and the two of them walked into the cave. Estrella was surprised by how cozy the cave was "I am the oracle of Delphi. Slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker, and ask." A voice knocked Estrella out of her thoughts and she looked around to see a red haired woman with green mist pouring out around her. The lady's eyes glowed. It must be Rachel Dare, the oracle. Estrella took a deep breath then stepped forward and looked at the Oracle in the eyes "How can we save our mom and dad?" Estrella asked.

" _children of Ogygia will be joined by the grandson of death and war,_

the three shall travel to the place where the children's grandfather holds the sky,

there they shall have to make a final choice.

One week they have to stop the losing of the war before it has began.

And child of light shall take it's next step to winning."

The oracle said then collapsed. Estrella and Jose grabbed the lady and pulled her up onto her chair. The green mist vanished. _One week Relly, one week_ Jose thought _I know, let's go get Justin and tell him and everyone the prophecy_ Estrella replied in thought. Estrella suddenly stumbled and pressed a hand to her forehead. Her brain felt like it was spinning (in pain, not like she felt it spinning), the prophecy seemed to have triggered a reaction. Something was wrong. Estrella's vision started to go black. Estrella had overstrained her mind and body from injury and pain. She had not given it enough time to heal. _If I go down this easily how will I be able to help save mom and dad. And what's this child of light thing_ Estrella thought, the child of light thing had seemed to pierce her and she didn't know why. She could hear fuzzily Jose shouting as she became unconscious. Magic flooded of her from wounds. Unfortunately she was sucked into the same dream as she had been in when she had collapsed on the battlefield.

Dream:

Leo and Calypso were lying on their backs in a cell, they seemed to be barely breathing. A figure marched in and a cracked a whip, Estrella could only see his shadow. She heard him say "Well time to begin having fun" before her dream dissolved into a different scene. She saw herself holding up something, she couldn't make out what it was. Next to her lied Jose and Justin. She heard cackling from all around her. Tears sprang in her eyes. Then the dream dissolved into a scene Estrella did not expect. She saw her old adoptive sister Myra lying on her side. Blood gushed from a wound on her arm. Estrella's adoptive mother, Myra's mother, was lying on her side on the ground. Myra still seemed to be breathing. Her mom wasn't. The dream dissolved once more and she saw herself gripping her double swords in the middle of darkness. A voice taunted her and yet Estrella could not see what it was but she heard one thing the voice said "Try defeating all your old enemies now without your power. Now you are nothing" the voice cackled. And Estrella's dream dissolved into a painful darkness, pain seemed to shoot out of every pore of her body. No one would believe her when she would tell them that she swore that she could hear a song in her dream, a song that seemed to be cheerful but was trying to remind her something. If only Estrella had taken the vision of the voice seriously, it would haunt her the rest of her life. She should have placed together all the clues on what her future held for her when she heard a wonderful girl's voice singing.

Authors note: Didn't get the warning in the fact she heard singing did you? Oh well. And yes you will find out more about all the stuff Rella is wondering. And what the prophecy means. And why Rella collapsed... probably, hopefully, it's going to be a bad explanation most likely, I try to make it good. Hope you've liked so far. I've been working really hard. I'm going to try to get this quest on the roll within the next three chapters... so yeah I'm a filler.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Jose pov:

He wasn't that concerned when his sister fainted. Rella had overexerted herself today and it was only natural that she had collapsed. Jose laid Rella on the Oracle's bed as Rachel woke up "Please don't tell me I made her faint." Rachel said not even sounding like this was out of the ordinary. "Nah, Relly's just tired" Jose yawned pouring a couple sips of nectar into Rella's mouth then flipping through the three heart shaped lockets Rella wore until he found the one he had been looking for. He opened up the locket with a picture of a younger him and a younger Rella outside a hut. He leaned down and muttered "επουλωθούν" purple magic burst out from the locket and covered Rella's body and sank into it. Rella's cuts instantly started to fade and her breathing became easier. "What was that" Rachel asked her eyes wide "That, was Rella's genius put at work" Jose smiled then watched as his sisters eyes fluttered opened and she groaned "do you have any idea how much time and energy it took to store that much magic" Rella groaned smiling "nope" Jose popped the 'p' grinning, he was glad Rella still had her own sense of humor. "Well I guess we might as well get going now so it wasn't a total waste of energy" Rella grinned and stood up, she slightly swayed but kept on standing up. "Alright" Jose shrugged and the siblings walked out of the cave waving goodbye to Rachel. "Where could Justin be?" Rella mumbled as the two walked towards the big house "Dunno" Jose answered glancing around. A couple people were whispering to one another and pointing at Rella. Jose opened the door to the big house and he and Rella went inside "Chiron!" Jose called walking towards the study, Rella trailed behind him. "What is it child?" Chiron asked wheeling into the room from behind them. Jose and Rella turned around "Excuse me, you're Chiron correct? Well we got a quest to find our parents, we already got our prophecy. The prophecy also said that Justin Zhang would be joining us and we were wondering where he was because we only have a week left to find them before they die." Rella said evenly not letting any emotion, Jose nearly laughed when he remembered how dad would always yell at Rella sarcastically to stop making such a good poker face. "Justin is in the arena right now, I already had guessed it, Jose you can come with me to help me grab the bags I already packed for this quest. Miss..." Chiron said trailing off and looking at Rella "Rella" Rella said grinning "Miss. Rella, you can go get Mr. Zhang" Chiron nodded at her. Rella nodded and walked out of the big house, once Rella was gone Chiron turned and looked at Jose, Jose could see the amount of seriousness in his eyes. "Now if you would please tell me what the prophecy said." Chiron said.

Author's note: yes I am trying to start the action okay? Okay so listen up closely, Rella has three heart lockets she wears around her neck and all of them can do something special. Jose also owns a heart locket that Rella enchanted. And also has anyone spotted what my OTP in this series will be? And also once I get this quest started I can started with the next book. YAY! I really need to get hurrying up, I've already started the third book in the series, and I really can't wait to post it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Justin pov:

 **Justin was training in the arena when she came. He was practicing with his calvary sword that his mom had made for him when he heard a voice "You might want to change your grip on the sword." A voice told him, Justin spun around and saw Rella standing there looking at him. She looked a lot better "Oh, thanks. What are you doing here Rella?" Justin asked switching the grip on his sword "I actually came here to talk to you, Justin." Rella said to him looking at him straight in the eye "Really?!" Justin burst out surprised "Yeah. Jose and I just got a prophecy to save our parents and it said clearly that you were to be coming as well, so um... will you come? If the oracle said you need to come it must be important." Rella looked away from him "Of course I'll come if you want me to." Justin burst out. Rella looked up with a big grin on her face "Thanks Justin." Rella said "So what specifically did the prophecy say?" Justin asked sheathing his sword "Oh yeah. It said:** ** _Children of ogygia will be joined by the grandson of death and war, the three shall travel to the place where the children's grandfather holds the sky, there they shall have to make a final choice. One week they have to stop the losing of the war before it has began. And child of light shall take it's next step to winning."_** **Rella repeated on of her hands tapping her arm in a really cute way "Sounds like a really fun time we're going to have" Justin said layering some sarcasm into his voice, Rella laughed then envoloped him in a hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you so much Justin, you have no idea how much it means to me" then Rella let go of him leaving him shocked and started to walk away, when Justin didn't follow she turned around and called "Come on Justin or else we're gonna be late!" Justin smiled and ran after her, he was starting to really love that gal. "Justin where are you going?!" a voice yelled, Justin turned around to see one of his friends, Calliah, a daughter of Ares and one of the people who was incharge of the cabin, running after him. "A quest!" Justin called back smirking leaving Calliah standing there shocked.**

Authors note: Have you guys guessed what my OTP will be yet? Also sorry for the ending, I'm just trying to add some more of my OCs. Calliah really isn't that important I just wanted to add her. I'm actually thinking of making a book of when Melody came to camp and what has happened in her life just so I can have some time to show off some of the minor characters I made. Tell me what you think of that idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Estrella pov:

Estrella waved as she saw Jose waiting for them near Thalia's pine tree (no you don't want to know how Estella knows so much about CHB even though she was never there before) "What took you two so long!" Jose called to them as they got closer "We weren't that long J" Estrella smiled as she slowed to a halt and grabbed her blue backpack Jose was holding "I have one backpack for each of us got it? Chiron already packed it so it has our weapons and clothes in them, don't ask how he got them I don't really want to know." Jose said a small grin obviously tugging at his lips. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Justin said swinging a bag over his shoulder "let's" Jose nodded and he picked up the last backpack and Estrella felt a small shiver run through her body. The trio walked out of the border of camp and their quest had started, they walked down to the beach and caught a ride to Long Island. "So what's the plan?" Justin finally asked when they landed on Long Island and looked around "It said we should head to where our grandfather holds up the sky, and that's not even trying to be subtle" Estrella smiled as Jose and Justin looked at her weirdly and she sighed, how had the boys not heard about this "One of Jose and my grandfathers is Atlas. He holds up the sky on some mountain or other." Estrella sighed "oh, yeah" both of the boys said at the same time. The three of them burst out laughing "I remember now, it was in one of Percy and Annabeth's quests, Annabeth had to hold up the sky and so did Percy, they were trying to save Artemis and Annabeth on that quest, if I remember correctly it's in California." Jose said "How did you remember all that?" Justin asked frowning "Road trip!" Estrella said grinning, but a small shiver crept up her back again, this was to easy, no quest was this easy, no quest.

Authors note: Don't worry Relly, it's not going to be that easy to save your parents, I'm making sure of that, but it is going to be simple getting there. Hope you have enjoyed so far, now I'm going to be getting started with the next book. And maybe if I get enough people saying it was a good idea I'll get started with the book on Melody.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Jose pov:

"Doesn't this feel to easy to you?" Rella asked as they got onto the highway. They had managed to find dad's car in the rubble of their house. Now Jose was driving since he was the oldest at 16 years old, turning 17 in a couple months. Rella was in shotgun and Justin in the back. "Yeah." Jose admitted "It doesn't feel like a quest should be this easy. " Justin agreed. "I was starting to think I was the only one." Rella said "I wasn't going to complain, I mean if it's easy then it'll be easier to save mom and dad" Jose looked down, he had hoped it would be this easy so that mom and dad would be okay "Let's not jinx it" Justin said softly "Justin's right" Jose said. Suddenly he could feel burning eyes on his head and then a voice said in his head _Jose, do you think mom and dad are okay_ Rella said in Jose's brain _I hope so Relly, I hope so. I don't want it to go back to what it was before_ Jose thought back disabling the mind link and returning focus to the road. "When do you think we can get to California?" Justin asked "With no complications? Maybe 4, 5 days" Jose said keeping his attention on he road "Jose, do you know us? We always have complications." Rella snorted, Jose rolled his eyes, his sister didn't know good humor "If only. But what fun would that be." Justin grinned at Rella "None" Rella and Jose said at the same time "Stop copying me Repair man" Rella stuck out her tongue at him "Rella, you are 13 years old and you still act like a 2 year old" Jose joked, Rella actually was more mature then most 12 year olds when she was 2, except for the fact she still had a high-pitched voice. Jose snorted remembering those times "Well excuse me for not being sooooooooooooo mature" Rella rolled her eyes obviously. Suddenly a roar sounded from a little ways a way "What was that?" Justin burst out startled "Jose. Drive faster. Now." Rella said looking out the back window before sitting down, her face was serious "What is it Rella?" Jose asked slamming his foot down on the gas pedal "We got company. Someone must have jinxed it. It's the Minotaur and he don't look happy." Rella said softly, Jose knew why, Rella must be using all her willpower not to get out of the car and slap that Minotaur, after what he had done to them.

Author's note: The Minotaur nearly killed them when Jose and Rella were small and still in the orphanage. So yeah... Rella basically hates it. So yeah we have just found out another of Rella's and Jose's powers, they can speak in peoples minds. Hope you have liked this story so far. I've been working so hard on this. And finally I have some good action started. And I can't wait to see what else I'm going to be adding into this. I'm going to try to not kill off anyone yet. Yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Estrella pov:

Estrella clenched her fists as Jose weaved in and out between cars, Justin was fiddling with his spear.

"Is he still coming?" Jose asked after a minute.

Before Estrella or Justin could answer suddenly the car flew through the air and rolled down the hill at the edge of the highway, finally coming to a stop.

"Everyone okay?" Estrella heard Justin ask as he coughed and she tried to sit up and see.

"Yeah." Estrella answered coughing. She stuck out one of her hands and sent a burst of fire and destroyed the car door.

"Get out!" She shouted crawling out then helping Jose out. Justin came out last.

All three of them were cut up but they didn't really have time to worry about that, up on the highway Estrella heard horns and screaming, but her vision was only focused on Minotaur who was rampaging towards them.

"Get ready guys." Estrella said standing up and summoning her two swords and wrapping her fingers around them, out of the corner of her eye she could see Justin helping Jose get up then the two of them got out there weapons.

The Minotaur was nearing quickly, he let out a below of rage and raised his axe. "You guys better be ready. Because it's time to fight" Estrella growled. Purple magic extended from her swords and Estrella got into a fighting stance just in time. She brought up her swords to block the axe, the Minotaur roared as his axe started pushing her back.

Justin jumped into action and shoved his spear into the Minotaur's side. The Minotaur roared and swung his axe at Justin who ducked. Jose jumped up and hit the Minotaur on the head with his hammer and set the Minotaur on fire. The Minotaur roared in pain as Jose jumped down just as Estrella rammed one of her swords through the Minotaur and it dissolved into yellow dust. Estrella, Jose and Justin sat down hard and Estrella's swords dissapeared.

"So, Where are we going to get another car" Jose gasped. Justin groaned and layed down on the grass in obvious defeat.

"Why don't we just transport?" Estrella asked sitting up straighter as an idea came to her mind.

"Have you ever been to California?" Jose asked raising an eyebrow at her reminding her of her limits.

"No you're right. We can't transport if we can't see where we're going" Estrella layed down on the grass.

"Wouldn't your dad have more then one car?" Justin asked looking at the two siblings.

Author's note: So yeah here's some more powers that they have. Estrella and Jose can trasport from one place to another but they need to have an idea of where they are going, or in other words they need to have like a mind picture of it. And Rella has an aura and she knows how to use it and she calls it "purple magic". And Rella can summon and vanish her swords at will, that's one of her abilities. In the next fight I'll try to show off more of Justin's powers. Also good idea Justin! How did Rella and Jose not think of that? Even though it's not technically a car... Hope you have enjoyed so far!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the plot and my OCs

Justin pov:

They didn't have any more cars. They had something better. "Woohoo!" Justin yelled in excitement as Festus took off into the air.

Rella looked back at him smiling. Jose was driving Festus.

"At this speed we should be there by tomorrow," Jose yelled over the wind as they rose higher to get a better altitude. "You two should probably get some rest until then." Jose advised and Rella leaned back unto him and fell asleep almost immediately.

"You know my advice didn't just apply to Rella, Justin." Jose said glancing back with a little smile.

Justin grinned and layed back as well, careful not to move Rella, and he too fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night to a scream and nearly falling off. Rella shot up and he saw Jose veering Festus around wildly as Harpies flew past them trying to attack.

"Hold on tight!" Jose screamed tightening his grip on the reins.

Justin closed his eyes and transformed into a dragon and flew off and began to attack the harpies. Flaming arrows flew past him, hitting harpies. Justin slashed through one Harpy to another. Harpies clung to him, scratching his scales, Justin roared in anger as the last off them swarmed him scratching all over him.

Suddenly all of them froze then dropped off him. He saw that the backs off them were on fire. He saw Jose and Rella looking at him with their hands stretched out and heat radiating off them.

Justin flew over to them as Rella and Jose put down their hands and Jose turned back to the reins. Justin turned back into a human and started to fall when Rella caught him and pulled him up onto Festus and turned around to look at him. Justin's whole body stung, scratches on him bled.

"Justin, that was so risky. Next time wait for a plan." Rella said to him opening up her backpack and taking out some healing supplies and bandaging Justin all up.

"You okay Justin?" Jose asked not turning around.

"I'm fine." Justin said then winced.

"No you're not Justin. Jose we should probably find a good place to stop soon." Rella said.

"Whatever you say Star Girl." Jose said laughing. Justin closed his eyes and fell back asleep from exhaustion. This was definatly going to be interesting.

Author's note: Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but it's not that bad. I hope you have all enjoyed so far. Also I'm really going to try to get most of the facts right but... I'm probably going to get some fact wrong. Hope you have enjoyed so far. Wait till you see what comes up next (surprise surprise!).


End file.
